


A Matter of Respect

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki won't play into Takeru's fetish.</p>
<p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Respect

A Matter of Respect (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

At first, Takeru was embarrassed by the kneeling. Jii told him to expect it from his vassals, and most of them proved him right. Ryunosuke couldn't wait to drop to the ground before him, and Kotoha soon followed. Mako took her time, needing to form an opinion of him before accepting him as her Lord, but now she didn't hesitate. Chiaki, on the other hand, never knelt to him outside of their transformation into Shinkengers, and only did it then to make the pose look uniform with the others. Back at the Shiba mansion, he never would.

It didn't used to bother Takeru, who hadn't wanted vassals in the first place. Now, however, he had to admit to himself that having these individually-strong Samurai kneeling before him in deference was very … arousing.

The fact that Chiaki still refused to comply was becoming a source of irritation, making Takeru want to see it from him all the more. He'd heard Ryunosuke scold Chiaki for it more than once, but it never seemed to have any effect except to possibly make him more stubborn.

One night, Takeru decided to take it up with his errant ShinkenGreen personally.

He found Chiaki out back, practicing some swings with his sword. The other boy noticed him, but didn't stop.

"Chiaki," Takeru said firmly, "I want to talk to you."

He sighed heavily and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"I want to know something." Takeru walked over to him. "What is it that makes you think you don't have to kneel before me?"

Chiaki blinked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you didn't care about any of that."

"It's not your business whether I do or not. The others all do it because I am Tono and you were all sworn to serve me. You came here as well."

"Yeah, and I'm staying here until I can surpass you in skill, you know that."

Takeru bristled. "You're staying here until I decide you are not, which I may do at any time if you don't show proper respect." He met his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Chiaki held his gaze. "I could just walk out right now, you know. I did it before."

"And you saw what happened then. You can't risk the safety of others and you know it."

"Neither can you, so you can't kick me out!"

"Ask yourself this," Takeru challenged. "Do you think I'm a good leader? That I'm strong and capable? That I have proven myself worthy of being Lord of the Shiba House?"

Chiaki paused thoughtfully. "I guess so," he admitted slowly, then frowned. "Except for what you're doing right now."

Takeru also frowned. "What do you mean?"

Chiaki looked at him frankly. "If you have to demand respect, you don't deserve it."

Takeru felt a surge of shame. He was right. He'd let the desire to satisfy his newly-acquired fetish colour his behaviour with his vassal, who was, after all, someone he himself respected.

"You're right," he said sincerely. "I was wrong, and I apologize." He bowed to Chiaki and began to go back inside.

"Hey, Tono!"

Takeru looked over his shoulder and stopped. Chiaki was down on one knee, head bowed, the way the others always did it.

"I don't understand," Takeru said in confusion.

Chiaki raised his head to grin at him. "You admitted you were wrong and said you were sorry. That's the kind of Lord I can respect."

Takeru smiled back. He really was very fortunate to have this team backing him.

\--

Theme – Kink  
Prompt - Kneeling

(2012)

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
